


【賀紅】晝想夜夢-上（7.13漫畫衍生）

by LuRin_632



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 賀天 莫關山
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuRin_632/pseuds/LuRin_632





	【賀紅】晝想夜夢-上（7.13漫畫衍生）

快下班時，賀天收到莫關山的訊息，說電腦壞了要送修，賀天讓他等自己回去再看怎麼處理，畢竟裡頭有不少重要資料，能自己解決最好，免得運氣差拿去送修卻造成資訊外流就麻煩了。

等回到家，莫關山還在鼓搗那台怎樣都無法順利開機的東西，一見到他回來了，便像大爺一般坐到床上，下巴朝電腦方向抬了抬。

「回來打開到一半突然就黑屏了，然後一直重新開機。」

幾次測試後發現不像是中毒，大概是電源供應器出了問題，想想也是，用了都有五六年了，也該退休。

後來他們馬上訂了新的電腦，不到兩個小時的時間門鈴就響了，當時正好吃完晚餐，莫關山讓賀天去處理，自己則是洗了碗又削水果。

一盤清涼消暑的西瓜端到房間，賀天還在組裝作業，他用叉子把西瓜切成小塊，再喂到對方嘴裡。

「能行嗎？」

賀天嘴裡吃著清甜多汁的水果，頭也沒回繼續手上的動作，「一些排線插一插而已，再幾分鐘就好。」

不到15分鐘的時間，電腦的屏幕正常亮起，莫關山難得心情很好地誇了一聲不錯，接著就被按住後頸索了一記深吻。

他翻了個大白眼，一拳直往對方肩膀上捶，力道不算小，疼的賀天倒抽一口氣停止揩油。

等到原先電腦裡的東西都移植完畢後也已經是晚上9點多，兩個人一邊整理資料，一邊回顧以前的照片和影片，有時會互相吐槽，有時則是不約而同哈哈大笑。

後來莫關山發現賀天的相簿資料夾裡有一個音訊檔，約莫16秒鐘，他問這是什麼，對方卻說打開來聽聽。

幾乎是不加思索地點開檔案，接著淒厲的叫聲立刻從忘了調整音量的喇叭裡傳出，炸得莫關山耳朵覺得疼，而腦仁比耳朵更疼。

「臥槽！！你個混帳！哪來這鬼東西？！」

賀天笑著奪過鼠標，先是把音量降低，再來是調整進度條。

「你聽這段，忽略掉大媽的聲音聽起來還挺帶勁的。」

「操！死變態！」

 

那天晚上他們兩個做了場夢，而且感覺是那麼熟悉。

初中模樣的莫關山被人用猥瑣的話語取笑，氣得他想給那些人一些教訓，後來賀天出現了，像哄小孩般抱著他安慰，莫關山就像之前夢到的一樣，頭靠在對方的肩膀，默默滴下一兩滴不顯眼的眼淚。

賀天環在他腰後的手往下移，兩隻手掌直接裹住渾圓挺翹的臀部，隔著黑色的校褲揉捏著，當時在醫院裡的莫關山就是在這一幕被嚇醒，可這次沒有，儘管他依然又驚又氣，意識卻還是在夢裡。

賀天揉捏他臀部的手法越來越詭異，一下五指出力捏的他感覺疼，一下又輕撫拍打像是安慰，突然臀瓣被左右分開，驚得莫關山趕緊抬頭，卻發現面前的賀天變了一個人。

當然還是賀天，但不是初中那個，而是昨晚組裝電腦的那個。

而自己...

莫關山低頭看了一下，還是那套不能再眼熟的校服。

本來同齡時的兩人在身型就有些差距，現在一個是成人一個是初中，那體格差就更不用說了。

賀天環著莫關山，一邊繼續情色十足地猥褻他的屁股，一邊把嘴唇靠近他的耳朵說話。

「這模樣真叫人懷念。」

溫熱的氣息噴灑在耳邊的敏感皮膚上，蒸的莫關山馬上就紅了耳尖，卻還是在回過神後立馬推開面前的高大男人。

「你是賀天？」

他一面戒備地往後退，一面暗悄悄地捏了一下大腿，詫異地發現居然會覺得疼。

就在他一度懷疑現在到底還是不是在做夢時，手腕突然被抓住，一個用力就把他整個人跩回到原位。

「不是我還想是誰？」

陰鷙的目光讓他感到不妙，可面對看起來比自己年長許多的賀天卻也沒有一絲畏懼，莫關山甩手掙脫對方的牽制，撇了撇嘴說：「是問你你是哪時候的賀天，媽的為什麼只有我是這個樣子？」

聽完他的話賀天難得出現驚訝的表情，然而只維持了半秒不到的時間，就換回了那自信滿滿的模樣。

還有一點狡黠。

那張床也不知道是怎麼出現的，幾分鐘前取笑莫關山的小混混早在賀天出現時就消失的無影無蹤，週遭景色也隨之變成一片空白，可是他發誓，剛剛絕對沒有那張莫名其妙的king size 黃色大床！

到底什麼惡俗的鬼夢！！

「哇喔～是你喜歡的顏色。」

賀天也注意到了，利用體型優勢把奮力掙扎的人上肩，即便是成年的莫關山他照樣可以扛起，何況是尚未成年的軀體，簡直再輕鬆不過。

「操！操！死變態！快放我下來！」

幾乎是使出全力捶打賀天的背，拳頭擊在厚實的背上發出了沈悶的聲響，打得賀天也難免覺得疼，一隻大掌毫不客氣地落在對方晃動的屁股上，啪地一聲又響又亮，。

「臥槽！」

莫關山紅了眼角，不知道是氣的還是疼的。

「老實點，不然等會兒有你好受。」

他簡直憋屈地想哭了，夢到和以前夢過的一樣就算了，這狗雞賀天居然還是成年的！成年也就罷了，夢裡居然還能感覺痛，那豈不是要被玩死！

手指死死摳著賀天的衣服，身體不由自主地抖著，等被放到了床邊坐下，賀天蹲在他面前撫著他的額頭。

一雙黑色的眼睛裡是熟悉的溫柔，他看著對方緩緩開口，音量很輕，卻清楚。

「別怕，不會弄痛你的。」

莫關山的回覆是一頭撞過去，撞得賀天整個人上半身都往後仰，好在手掌隔在中間，否則兩個人的頭肯定都紅了。

「去你個傻逼！誰在害怕啦！那是氣的！氣你這變態的狗雞！！」

賀天揉了揉疼痛發麻的手，感覺太陽穴在突突地跳著。

眼前叫囂著的人和過去簡直一模一樣，不是說現在的莫關山轉性了，而是隨著年齡的增長，再尖銳的刺也會因為社會的磨礪而被稍微變圓，當然，只是稍微圓了，太大力去紮的話也是會痛的。

所以看著這個模樣的莫關山，就讓賀天回想起從前的過往，想起那段曖昧不明的時光，和深夜裡不為人知的夢。

現在美夢成真了。

...好吧，還是在夢裡，但是是很有真實感的夢。

 

青澀的身軀根本經不起挑逗，莫關山躺在黃色的大床上被吻得渾身發熱。

兩隻手被白色襯衣綁住壓在頭頂上方，短袖上衣雖然還穿在身上，可底下一隻放肆的手卻不斷地撫摸著，一下划過側腰，一下輕點腹部上的肌肉，末了又從領口鑽出摩挲突起的鎖骨，弄得莫關山不斷扭動身體躲避。

他的嘴巴被賀天用唇死死堵住，伸進口腔裡的舌頭舔過下唇內側，又一下一下地頂著上顎，唾液分泌得快速，來不及吞嚥只能從兩人的嘴邊滑落。

嗚嗚的抗議聲聽起來一點兒威嚇作用也沒有，在舌頭被對方捲出去後，莫關山乾脆破罐子心態，主動把自己送到對方口中。這舉動倒是讓賀天有些意外，不過也馬上恢復，兩個人就這麼激情熱切地互相啃咬，濕潤的水聲在空曠的空間裡特別明顯。

那隻找不到定點的手最後終於落在胸前的乳粒上，這地方早已因情動而挺立起來，賀天手指捏上的時候莫關山在他嘴裡發出了一聲驚叫。

「很敏感？」

他稍微分開兩人的距離，由上往下看著對方的表情，囂張跋扈的眼睛早就紅了眼眶，嘴唇和周圍都是水漬。

莫關山喘了幾下，深切的吻讓他有些缺氧，等呼吸平順了才開口：「操你的敏感。」

賀天也不生氣，將他的衣服推高捲到腋下，低頭就將那淺褐色的東西含進嘴裡，有一下沒一下地用牙齒輕咬，以莫關山現在這經驗值零的身體怎麼受得了這樣的刺激， 原先停下的掙扎又劇烈起來，嘴上也一直在咆哮著。

「停下！停下！...啊......別咬！」

可憐的肉粒沒被放過，又是咬又是舔的，還不時被用舌頭頂壓，莫關山氣憤的叫聲也漸漸變了調。

「唔...別弄了...別吸...好疼......」

賀天終於抬頭，在嘴唇離開胸口前還刻意發出了啵的聲響，那顆被蹂躪過的乳粒紅艷艷地立著，上面一層亮晶晶的水光。

他用拇指按壓，小幅度地前後搓了搓，又引起身下人壓抑在喉嚨的一聲尖叫，整個身體都在抖動。

「還嘴賤不？」問著，手還壞心眼地輕彈一下那紅腫不堪。

莫關山緊閉著眼用力地搖頭，心裏卻是把賀天砍了幾千幾萬遍，順便把那個頂在他腿邊的該死東西給切了餵狗。

大概是良心發現認為自己欺負的太過了，賀天溫柔地親了親他的唇，又稍稍往上移，用嘴唇觸碰那泛紅的眼瞼，舌尖輕刷沾了點淚水的睫毛。

「乖乖的，就不欺負你了。」

莫關山心裡還在餵狗呢，突如其來的寵溺語調讓他渾身起雞皮疙瘩，這傢伙真當他只有初中年紀，會信他這些鬼話？

果不其然，壓制住他的手換了另外一隻，而剛剛扣著他的大掌直接覆在了還沒被幸臨的另一邊。

莫關山眼角抽了抽，用帶著百分之一的求饒和百分之九十九的憤怒瞪著賀天，結果對方只是勾起嘴角笑了笑。

「兩邊總要平衡一下。」

去你的平衡！！！

等到胸前的兩個乳頭都變得又紅又腫，莫關山覺得自己快不行了。全身上下都出了汗，褲子裡也是狼狽，不經情事的身體完全不聽使喚，隨便一個挑撥逗弄，都能引起器官的劇烈反應。

再這樣下去恐怕賀天還沒碰著就要射了。

長褲被退了下來，暗色的底褲上明顯濕了一塊，賀天故意不將他脫光，溫熱的手從大腿褲縫伸進去，讓莫關山喘著氣又罵了他一聲變態。

拇指在大腿根部的內側摩擦著，其餘四指則是扣著外側按壓，臀部下緣時不時被指尖輕輕地撫過，這些部位的皮膚細緻而敏感，莫關山想將胯部往反方向移動，卻沒法順利如願。

透明的前列腺液不斷從慾望前端溢出，粘膩溼滑的布料貼在皮膚上的感覺非常不好受，偏偏賀天這個時候又毫無預警地一手握住抬了頭的性器，莫關山只能像隻受傷野獸發出哀鳴。

「啊...夠了...你夠了沒...」

要害被擒住，加上得到了教訓，賀天見對方終於放棄抵抗後放開了牽制，但打上死結的襯衣依然沒有解開的意思。

另一隻手很快就移動到後方，在潛入底褲前食指指尖還在腰椎上打轉，那兩個微微凹陷的腰窩也被輕捏幾下，逼得對方抬腰好讓他順利往下。

中指貼著臀縫向下滑，剩下的幾根指頭力道不小地按捏著，前方的莖體則是被上下捋動，拇指有時會故意擦過鈴口，把滑膩的液體塗滿整個冠部。

莫關山被綁住的雙手圈著賀天的脖子，把他整個人往自己的方向壓，下半身卻反而向對方頂去，重心放在兩隻腳撐在床上，腳趾捲曲著。

肩膀被咬出不少痕跡，刺刺麻麻的些微痛感讓賀天更加興奮，鑽進臀縫的中指在穴口附近搔刮，耳邊立刻傳來嗚咽。

「先射一次？」

那嗓音蠱惑人心，莫關山想也不想地點了點頭，在指頭進入的同時，最敏感的前端也被揉捏刺激。

「唔...啊啊......！」

胯部一下一下地向上頂著，等濁白的液體全數噴濺在布料上後，臀部才在賀天的支撐下緩緩落回床上。

高潮過後的腦袋一時還無法正常運作，可就算回神了，莫關山心裡也是充滿疑問，覺得剛剛的前戲真要說的話並不算特別，可是卻讓他感覺十分刺激。

事實上這個年紀的身體不是沒經歷過高潮，但那僅止於自己打飛機，因此這樣被人服侍著射出來的滋味，可以說是第一次。

這個身體的第一次。

意識到這一點後莫關山簡直要瘋了。

操你媽的雛！！！


End file.
